


Diamond Dust

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [20]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Inspired by Fanart, No Dialogue, Older Characters, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Stress Relief, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. The horizon was always cloudy, but she found a place to let go.





	Diamond Dust

Lin never thought she could have the chance to let her guard down, not when she was Chief of police. She couldn't afford even batting an eye for a single moment, not when there was a city to uphold, citizens to protect, and the integrity of the Metalbending forces to keep in check. It wasn't easy, and she had been in plenty of tough situations time and time again, but she chose this path.

This time was different. This time, Kya was by her side. At first, Lin never thought of her of being more than just a friend. But in times when it all seemed too much, when she thought she could fall at any given moment, she was someone to help her carry on. One grasp of her hand, and Lin knew that she couldn't let go. Kya held her close, her presence a balm from the rough cold of the city.

Lin thought that she could never let her guard down, that she didn't need any help. But Kya never gave up on her; she had to at least give her that. Her fingers lingering on hers, Lin knew that with Kya, there was finally a respite from it all, a reprieve. With Kya, Lin had a place, even a moment when she didn't need to worry about the wellbeing of the city constantly, where she could close her eyes and let her lungs fill with the sweet fresh air that she couldn't have gotten otherwise.

The horizon was always cloudy, but she found a place to let go. She had a place where she could breathe, where the diamond dust could settle between them, and they wouldn't have it any other way. 


End file.
